


Impertinencias

by o0ZiraK0o



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Berlermo, Berlín ama a su Palermo, Berlín vivo, Conjunto de One-shots, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Vida Conyugal, Wedding, Wedding Planning, gays, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o
Summary: La vida de casado, no siempre representaba una realidad perfecta. Él mejor que nadie estaba consciente de ello, luego de haber estado casado 5 veces.  Sin embargo, a él no le importaban esas impertinencias, viniendo de Martín.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo / Profesora | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Pareja: [Berlín/ Andrés de Fonollosa Gonzalez x Palermo/Martín Barroti]
> 
> Universo Alternativo.
> 
> [Conjunto de One-Shot]
> 
> "La Casa de Papel" así cómo sus personajes, es plena propiedad de Álex Pina. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es por mero entretenimiento literario.
> 
> El siguiente escrito, consiste en una pareja homosexual [Berlín x Palermo]. Por lo tanto, está por demás decir que si no te gusta esta pareja, te abstengas de leer.

Andrés sabía que el amor era una sensación tan hermosa cómo dolorosa. Lo había aprendido a base de golpes, con sus cinco ex esposas que actualmente no estaban dispuestas ni siquiera a dirigirle la palabra.

No lo podía admitir, él se consideraba a sí mismo un romántico empedernido que a su nefasta y torpe manera confiaba en el amor, en la lujuria, en el deseo que una persona puede generar sobre sí mismo, si cumple con ciertos estándares. Y si bien, aceptaba que en un 99% de las veces, la mayoría de esas mujeres cumplían con uno o dos, elementos básicos, no fueron suficientes. Siempre les faltaba algo.

Y ahí era donde entraba Martín, su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, pero sobre todo, el encargado de hacerlo dudar de su heterosexualidad tan firme y machista que poseía. Siendo ese 99% por ciento que él siempre buscaba en su pareja ideal, llegando al punto de superar ese 1% que representaba el hecho de que él tenía polla, una sexy y larga polla, para ser sinceros. O mejor dicho, haciendo que Andrés se olvide completamente de eso, luego del primer polvo que ambos tuvieron luego de su primer beso.

Martín era su mejor amigo. Una mente tan brillante y fuerte, que definitivamente lo había conquistado sin darse cuenta muchísimos años atrás, donde él se encontraba cegado por la fachada de fraternidad que ambos compartían. Pero también era una persona con clase, compartía tanto sus gustos extravagantes cómo sus modales refinados. Sin embargo, era mucho más que una cara bonita que se cargaba de egocentrismo. Era una persona retorcida, completamente compatible con la clase de miseria sádica y cruel qué él podía llegar a ser. Compartían ese humor acido y extraño, que tanto incomodaba a las personas, incluida su tranquilo hermano menor.

Una compatibilidad del 99%. Y él lo amo.

Lo amó cómo compañero, lo amó como amigo y finalmente, lo amó cómo lo que era: su alma gemela.

Andrés, estaba completamente seguro que la bisexualidad se definía como la atracción romántica, la atracción sexual o la conducta sexual dirigida tanto hacia hombres como hacia las mujeres. Y ahí estaba el problema con él, que ni siquiera el cerebrito de su pequeño hermano menor, podía contestarle. Andrés, podía sentir atracción tanto romántica, como sexual hacia las mujeres. Eran su debilidad, si. Pero esa atracción no era nada comparada con la que Martín le provocaba. Solo él. Ningún otro hombre, podía llegar a llamar su atención de esa manera. De hecho, en cierta medida los demás hombres él los encontraba desagradables, o insignificantes. Nunca habían despertado ese tipo de deseo en él.

Martín, por supuesto, tenía sus teorías pero él estaba lo suficientemente bloqueado a aceptar que él mismo, era un "marica", cómo para siquiera compartirlas. No dudaba en revelar a los cuatro vientos su desprecio por las mujeres, como tampoco dudaba en revelar a los cuatro vientos que amaba los cuerpos de los hombres. Llevaba casi diez años amándolo en silencio, follando con él tres años más en una relación que ni ellos entendían, y llevaba prácticamente tres años casado con él, siendo su marido y su amante devoto, de él, un hombre. Pero según Martín, no era un "Puto" o "La putita de nadíe" , cómo tendía a referirse despectivamente con ese acento tan pintoresco que tendía a tener.

Aunque una vez su hermano, fue muy claro, dentro de su completo nerviosismo y timidez, al explicarles que quizás lo que ambos sentían fue más un excitación entre sus mentes, algo más craneal e intelectual, que carnal. Pero esa teoría fue fácilmente descartada por ambos, luego de echarse más de cuatro polvos justo luego de que Sergio se fuera.

Ambos eran raros y retorcidos. Sus mentes eran demasiado complejas y complicadas, cómo para que ambos siquiera pudieran resolverlo. Y era por eso que se amaban. Porque Andrés había decidido aceptarlo luego de tres años de relación completa de roces y folladas. Amaba a Martín. Lo amaba cómo a ninguna de sus actuales ex esposa había amado. Pero solo era él.

Era bisexual, si. Pero solo por él, por Martín.

Y cómo normalmente pasaba en su vida cada vez que se sentía completamente embobado de amor, no dudo en casarse con él. Luego de tres años de extraña relación de folladas y besos por parte de ambos alrededor de ese enorme monasterio en donde vivían, le propuso casamiento románticamente luego de llevarlo a cenar.

Por supuesto, su marido era un idiota sarcástico todo el tiempo. Y no dudó en cagar el perfecto momento que él tenía en su mente.

Inclinado frente a su silla, él fue lo más galantemente posible, tal y cómo lo había hecho con sus anteriores esposas, al pedirle que se uniera a él con un costoso anillo caro que se había encargado de robar de una de las joyerías más caras de ese país. Pero ahí fue cuando supo que esa relación de casado, no sería cómo las anteriores. Porque le estaba proponiendo casamiento a Martín, y Martín no era ninguna de sus ex esposas.

Martín no se tiró a sus brazos y le cubrió la cara de besos, cómo lo había hecho su adorable primera esposa. No comenzó a llorar conmovido, cómo lo había hecho su sensible segunda esposa. Ni siquiera se atrevió a gritar emocionado, cómo lo había hecho su extrovertida tercera esposa. Tampoco prácticamente se desmayó, cómo lo había hecho su emocionada cuarta esposa. O lo miró completamente embobado de amor y ternura, cómo lo había hecho Tatiana, su quinta esposa.

Mirándolo con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa completamente sarcástica, Martín no se reservo a mostrar una risita burlona aceptando su anillo para mirarlo más de cerca. Colocándoselo en la mano para medirlo correctamente en su dedo y verificando su calidad verídica de la joya, él se giró levemente hacía Andrés, mostrando una sonrisa astuta antes de obsequiarle un brutal golpe juguetón en su brazo con la mano que tenía su anillo.

—¡Gallego, hijo de puta!¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste entrar a esa joyería sin qué se den cuenta?!— le preguntó emocionado, muy atento a sus palabras, esperando que le conteste rápido. Bueno, Andrés tomó eso cómo un "Sí, acepto amor de mi vida. Querida alma gemela. Te amo".

Por lo que ahí estaban, tres años casados viviendo en una bonita y enorme casa en España, con identidades falsas, por supuesto.

Si bien la cara de Martín para la policía no existía y podía tranquilamente hacerse pasar por lo que realmente era: un talentoso ingeniero. Él decidía mantener el anonimato y la faceta oculta, trabajando desde las sombras al brindar planos y cálculos delictivos a ladrones cómo ellos, de forma virtual. Escondido completamente de la policía y conservando aún esa comodidad en su trabajo.

Andrés lo reconocía cómo algo completamente inteligente, ganaba mucho, muchísimo más dinero que trabajando para empresas legales, logrando de esa manera costarse los lujosos gustos que ambos tenían y sin salir de la sala de su casa o su estudio. Aunque no les hiciera ninguna falta luego de hacerse de por vida de un botín de diamantes, no deseaban perder la costumbre.

La convivencia con él era exquisitamente gustosa. Ambos eran de modales finos, además de eso habían compartido muchas veces un hogar, muchísimo antes de ser un matrimonio. Por lo que la presencia del otro no le molestaba para nada.

Muchísimo más de lo que él había durado con sus ex esposas. Pero Andrés, sabía que eso se valía a una sola cosa que desde que se casaron comenzó a llamarle la atención. Con sus anteriores esposas, él rápidamente encontraba defectos. Detalles menores que por alguna razón encontraban desastrosos para su relación, haciéndolo perder por completo el encanto de "Luna de miel" en el cual se sumergía al casarse con ellas. Criticaban su narcisismo, su machismo, sus modales demasiado elegantes, su insuperable ego que terminaban odiando luego de que él las hiciera sentir inferior, se sentían humilladas completamente cuando él deslizaba un poco de información intelectual que ameritaba algún tema de conversación, criticaban también su robusta manera de decir las cosas, de expresarse y su completa crueldad con temas que ellas encontraban delicados. A su vez, ellas también realizaban gestos o actitudes, que él fácilmente encontraba tan predecible cómo ciertamente aburridos. O otras, como lo fue con su segunda esposa que duró solamente un mes casado con ella, que criticó su pajarita. Por muy ridículo que sea eso, él rápidamente las encontraba detestables.

Entonces...¿Por qué esos gestos que antes encontraba insulsos e imperdonables, ahora le resultaban tan encantadoramente embriagadores para la vista?

Y la respuesta, había llegado a él en forma de un ausente traje color negro que faltaba en sus guardarropas. Buscándolo con la mírada, entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa empapando sus labios levemente. Sabía quién se lo había sacado con un descaro digno de la personalidad que encarnaba su actual marido.

En un pasado, si una de sus ex esposas o alguno de los idiotas de los que él consideraba sus amigos, se atrevía a tocar su ropa, lo molestaba. El solo hecho de que los poros de alguien más suden partículas indeseables en la tela que tocarían su propia piel, el solo hecho de pensar que en donde su piel tocara, podría haber asquerosas partículas invisibles de piel muerta. Lo encontraba tan desagradable, él fácilmente encontraría ese hecho cómo uno por demás castigable. Lo había hecho, con Ricardo una vez que se atrevió a salir a una clandestina fiesta con uno de sus sacos, sin pedirle permiso. Si, todavía puede distinguir el cierto estremecimiento que recorre la cara del hijo de Agustín Ramos, cuando le recuerdan ese hecho.

Pero por supuesto, Martín era el único que se sentiría lo suficientemente seguro con Andrés, cómo para atreverse a sacarle de sus narices, ese costoso traje. Siempre había sido de esa manera, incluso cuando aún eran amigos. Al ingeniero, simplemente le importaba una polla, qué él se molestara con él o tomara represarías. Sacándole cuanta camisa o trajes quisiera, tomando su guardarropa cómo propio, paseándose por los corredores de cualquier habitación, incluso con su costosa bata de dormir manchándola con cuanta porquería encontrara para comer de desayuno. ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera su hermano, trataba de provocarlo tan osadamente.

Y ahí recaía nuevamente la pregunta que comenzaba a acosarlo últimamente al cuestionarse el porqué de tan larga relación matrimonial con él. ¡Andrés nunca duraba tanto con un matrimonio!

¿Por qué hechos que ante encontraba insoportable, ahora los encontraba tan malditamente excitantes? Porque si, mentiría si dijera que ver a Martín con su ropa no lo prendía, en muchos niveles demenciales.

¿Era porqué era Martín?¿Era por eso?

Quizás. Nunca lo sabría.

Por lo que apartando a un lado, sus propios pensamientos. Tomó otro traje de su armario para colocarlo firmemente contra sus hombros. Debía pasar a buscar a Ágata a tiempo para que compren ese ridículo adorno de mesas, para la boda de Sergio.

Si por él fuera, iría solo, pero siendo el controlador obsesivo que era su hermano, ella era la mejor opción para verificar el material. Debía reconocer que ella tenía un buen ojo para identificar las cosas de calidad. Y en esa boda, estaba estrictamente prohibido hacer errores.

Dando una mirada a su armario nuevamente, en donde el espació de su saco parecía resaltar en su mente tan detallista, sonrió con cierta diversión inconsciente. Luego resolvería ese asunto con su marido. Aunque estaba seguro que él se lo pasaría por los huevos, y volvería a hacerlo como si nada.

Pero ahí estaba la cuestión: a él no le molestaría que lo vuelva a hacer.


	2. II

Andrés, sabía dos cosas. La primera, era que era un verdadero hijo de puta. Y la segunda, era que a pesar de eso, amaba a su pequeño hermano menor. Siempre lo había hecho.

Sergio, su pequeño hermanito, siempre tan tímido, tan ciertamente antisocial y nervioso. Se le presentó en su puerta una noche en donde con Martín habían decidido auspiciar una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ágata. Con una mujer, una hermosa mujer de mirada dura y firme, que no dudo en mostrarle una sonrisa cordial.

Raquel, o Lisboa, cómo Rio la había registrado en ese ridículo chat grupal de la cual él y su pareja eran miembros, bajos los seudónimos de Berlín y Palermo. Y si bien, en un principio él fácilmente pensó que la idea era una mierda, al final luego de meses de ser llamado así ya se había acostumbrado a esos tontos apodos de ciudades.

No necesito hablar con su pareja, para notarle la sonrisa burlona que él tenía durante toda la cena, al ver tanto a Sergio cómo a su novia Raquel. El gilipollas, sabía que había perdido la apuesta justo esa misma noche, con respecto a su hermano y a su sexualidad. Martín estaba completamente seguro de que Sergio era un gay de closet, o cuanto mucho un asexual. Pero ahí estaba, su querido hermanito, haciendo que Andrés gané una pesada suma de dinero que quedaría depositada en su cuenta bancaria esa misma noche, apenas todos sus invitados se retiraran. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Por lo que cuando Sergio le comentó sus planes de boda, con Raquel. No dudó en ofrecerle su ayuda. Tenía millones de dólares esparcidos por todo el mundo y en España, producto de sus robos. Algo de ellos podría dárselos a su hermano. ¿No? Martín, el dueño de la mitad de ese dinero, estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que no había problema.

Y ahí estaban. En esa bonita residencia en las costas paradisíacas de Filipinas, solamente a días de la boda. La casa era enorme, una perfecta residencia digna para que su hermano y su esposa, pasaran una bonita luna de miel, junto con la hija de Raquel y su madre. La perfecta familia feliz, que siempre Sergio había anhelado silenciosamente tener. Rodeados de amigos, que al igual que ellos, habían decidido quedarse por un par de días en ese lugar, hasta que pase la boda.

Luego de horas y horas de viaje, lo que menos quería Andrés, era que sus siempre sistemáticas y perfectas ocho horas de sueño, fueran interrumpidas. Era un hombre de hábitos. Por lo tanto, intentaba por todos los medios no romperlos no importa dónde se encuentre o en qué condiciones. Odiaba que lo despertara, de hecho, muchas de las discusiones que había tenido con una de sus ex esposas, consistían en esa maníaca forma de sueño movido que tendía a tener por las noches, despertándolo más de la cuenta. Pero ahí estaba. Despierto hasta los huevos producto de esos constantes gritos que se escuchaban en el pasillo que conectaban todas las habitaciones.

Soltando un suspiro sonoro, se llevó ambas manos a su cara para despertarse del todo. Girándose sobre su espalda, miró el techo con el ceño fruncido.

—Debimos haber ido a un hotel—le comentó a su esposo, sin disimular su molestia. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al recibir el vació silencioso que obtuvo cómo respuesta.

Mirando a su lado, alzó una ceja sin pensarlo. ¿En qué momento se había levantado?

Andrés, con los años, había desarrollado una inconsciente costumbre de despertarse algunas veces en las noches, para verificar si su compañero de cama se encontraba cubierto por las cobijas. Si bien Martín siempre parecía ser un genio del orden, tan obsesivo cómo su hermano, a la hora de dormir, era sencillamente un desastre. Martín tendía a patear las cobijas dormidos hasta prácticamente destaparse completamente, sin darse cuenta. Por lo que era muy normal, que Andrés, a pesar de estar completamente dormido, notara cuando Martín se levantaba por agua o se movía un poco más de la cuenta.

¡Hostia! ¿Dónde estaba? Sentándose en la cama, recorrió la habitación oscura con la mirada, para buscar su silueta.

—¡Ya me tenes los huevos llenos, con todo ese tema del patriarcado, Nairobi!¡¿Por qué no te vas a lavar los platos mejor?!¡Qué bastante sucia quedó la cocina!¡Son las tres de la mañana, deja dormir!¡La concha de tu madre!¡Y vos también Tokio!¡Déjate de romper las pelotas con Rio que su cabecera choca nuestra pared!¡Tan larga la va a tener, cómo para hacerte gritar así!¡Disimula un poco, querida!¡Termínalo de criar primero, degenerada!— Okey, ahí estaba.

A las tres de la jodida mañana, gritando cómo si estuviera mirando un partido de su club favorito en medio de esas vulgares canchas de fútbol, que solía recordar cada tanto. Metiéndose en una acalorada discusión, en donde no se sabía quién discutía con quien, y que Andrés estaba completamente seguro que ni siquiera lo habían llamado.

Por un momento, mientras se levantaba de la cama con tranquilidad para tomar su bata a los pies de la cama, se permitió comparar esa situación con cualquiera vivida con sus ex esposas.

Por supuesto, ninguna de ellas se despertaba y se levantaba de la cama a las 3 de la mañana, solamente para ir a discutir a todo pulmón un tema al azar en el pasillo, con los demás subnormales de sus amigos. Derramando insultos tan hostiles cómo pintorescos, empapados de acento argentino, con esa boca que tendía a expresarse tan elegantemente.

Cargándose de paciencia él salió al pasillo, encontrándose con una oleada de gritos de diferentes acentos y colores. ¡Qué maravilla! La verdad.

—¡Sranje!— incluso escuchó insultar a Marsella, en un idioma que nadie entendió pero que nadie dudo en contestárselo, en gritos e insultos.

—¡Tu vieja, por las dudas!— escuchó que dijo su marido, antes de que él lo tomara del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia su cuarto.

—Venga, pará ya. A dormir— dijo con calma, metiéndolo en la habitación sin poder evitar rodar sus ojos, al verlo caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro, intentando salirse de su agarre para continuar con el altercado.

—Lo voy a matar. Es un hijo de puta— le dijo, en una pobre excusa, antes de meterse por completo a la habitación. Justo antes de que Andrés vea como su hermano Sergio, salía de su cuarto para poner orden. Cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, él observó cómo Martín comenzaba a acostarse nuevamente en esa cama matrimonial. Refunfuñando— ¡Y la otra estúpida, que se pone a discutir con su marido!— lo escuchó quejarse, cubriéndose un poco con las sabanas.

—Dejadlos...Es lo mejor. Para tu salud mental— simplemente susurró él, antes de acostarse a su lado para continuar durmiendo, con su cuerpo de lado hacia él.

Mirándolo en la oscuridad, Martín no disimulo la sonrisa ladeada y perversa que empapo sus labios, mientras se acercaba hacia él con lentitud.

—Me va a tener que disculpar, señor...Pero ahora...—Andrés apretó sus labios inconscientemente, ante la sonrisa ladeada que se quería formar en sus labios, al escucharlo hablar con ese tonó tan formal. ¡Y pensar que esa tan elegante y sensual boca que tenía tan cerca, fue la encargada de invocar a todos los parientes de sus amigos!— No tengo sueño...¿No gusta que le brinde mis tan exquisitos servicios?— ronroneó contra sus labios, antes de robarle un pequeño beso que él no dudo contestar, con una sonrisa. Mientras esa gruesa y pesada mano, comenzaba a buscar el elástico de su pijama.

Si, no le molestaba que Martín lo despierte a las 3 de la mañana, si obtenía eso cómo recompensa.


	3. III

Andrés rodó sus ojos sin poderlo evitar al escuchar esas arcadas ruidosas, en ese pequeño baño en el cual se habían encerrado. Frente a él su reflejó le regalaba su tenso y ciertamente molesto rostro, mientras que su mirada mucho más oscura debido a la luz color mostaza que los alumbraba, se posaba crudamente en esa blanca macha que decoraba ahora su caro chaleco negro.

Pasando las manos por su rostro, respiró con rudeza tratando de darse a si mismo paciencia. Mirando el techo, apretó sus labios resistiendo el asco para sacarse su chaleco y tirarlo descuidadamente en ese tarro de basura a un lado del lavado. No lo volvería a usar en su puta vida. Jamás.

Pellizcando el puente de su nariz, se decidió a mojarse un poco su cara. Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol comenzaba a salir en ese lado del mundo, dando la bienvenida a un hermoso día cubierto de calor, digno para que seres productivos o turistas despreocupados, se despierten para tener un nuevo día. Pero ahí estaban ellos, con la mitad de sus amigos y el futuro novio, completamente borrachos o durmiendo en quien sabe qué lado de la casa.

Cuando dijeron que les harían una despedida de solteros a Raquel y a Sergio juntos, nunca pensó que todo se fuera literalmente a la mierda. Girándose sobre sus talones él observó su propio problema personal, meter nuevamente su cabeza dentro del retrete cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Acercándose un poco, Andrés frunció su ceño con desaprobación. Solamente a Martín se le ocurriría ponerse hasta los huevos con alcohol barato en una fiesta que no era suya, simplemente por un ridículo juego.

Bueno, no lo podía juzgar por eso. La mayoría de los que estaban en esa casa, habían terminado demasiado mal cómo para moverse siquiera a sus propias camas. Martín por lo menos, podía hablar y no había caído en un coma etílico cómo fueron el caso de Denver o Rio.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que él no tuviera descaro para vomitarlo encima era otra cosa. ¡Nunca!¡Jamás! En su puta vida, él hubiera dejado que algún otro ser vivo se atreviera a lanzarle sus fluidos gástricos sobre sí mismo. Le cocía crudamente la boca, antes de permitírselo siquiera.

Pero ahí estaba. Incluso regalándole suaves palmadas en la espalda, al infeliz que lo había hecho.

Se sentía patético. Infiel a sus propios principios y con su propio orgullo, completamente pisoteado con la incapacidad de hacerle daño a ese tipo. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

—Palermo...¿Estar bien?—le preguntó la voz de Helsinki, en la puerta del baño. Alzando la mirada él pudo distinguir su figura perfectamente parada, a pesar de haber bebido tanto. Por lo visto, él y Oslo, ya se habían encargado de acostar a Nairobi y Moscú, que ya estaban hasta los huevos de alcohol.

Por un momento, Berlín frunció el ceño pensativo. Ahora que lo pensaba Tokio y Estocolmo, se habían encargado de Denver y Rio, Bogotá se había ido a dormir solo, en cuatro patas literalmente arrastrándose por el pasillo, pero solo. Entonces...¿Quién se había encargado de Marsella? Él estaba muy mal ahora que lo pensaba.

Negando con la cabeza en silencio, le quitó importancia. Él tenía su propia mierda con la cual lidiar— Si, solo necesita liberarse— sonrió a su amigo con amabilidad, mirándolo para dejarlo tranquilo— De hecho, Helsin...¿Podrías prepararle un café? Le vendrá bien luego de que lo bañe...—pidió al notar cómo él parecía el más atento de los que aún quedaban merodeando por la casa.

—Café. Entiendo. Café, para tomar. Okey— hablo con rapidez, repasando las palabras con torpeza con su acento mucho más marcado de lo usual, preparándose para irse.

—¡Ay!¡Helsin~!— hablo burlón su marido, sacando su cabeza del inodoro únicamente para hacerle burlas. Con una sonrisa ladeada, Berlín no dudo en sujetar sus cabellos con fuerza para meterlo nuevamente con la cara dentro del inodoro. Por la mañana arreglaría cuentas con él, ese jodido gilipollas le debía un caro chaleco de marca, y no dudaría en hacerlo pagar— ¡No le hagas caso, gordo!¡Él no te manda!— exclamó rebelde y justiciero, apuntándolo con su dedo, cómo si no tuviera a un peligroso sujeto prácticamente tirando sus cabellos. Era natural, Martín borracho, parecía ser mucho más altanero y suicida de lo usual. Sacando su cabeza del inodoro nuevamente, él estiro sus brazos mimosamente hacia Helsinki para alzar sus rojizos labios pidiendo un beso— Mejor vení conmigo, gordi. Que yo te voy a tratar bien...¡Sé domesticar animalitos!¿Sabes?

—Palermo...Estar mal. Yo traer café para él. Para que se mejore— se retiro rápidamente al notar cómo Berlín esta vez, lo tomaba de la solapa de su chaqueta para prácticamente tirarlo dentro de la ducha y rociarlo con agua. Gran elección, él ya no estaba para jueguitos. Su paciencia ya se había ido directamente a la mierda. Sujetando la regadera en su mano, él no tuvo piedad para acercarla hasta su rostro para tirarla directamente sobre su boca y nariz. Lo ahogaría. Y le importaba muy poco quedar viudo esa misma noche, ese bastardo imbécil se lo había buscado. Pero al notar cómo nuevamente la figura enorme de su amigo se asomaba en la puerta, alzó una delineada ceja en alto.

—¿Ahora qué?— preguntó sin disminuir su molestia.

—¿Nairobi también mejorar con café?— pregunto suavemente, nervioso. Al no saber cómo reaccionaría el metabolismo de su amiga, ante semejante mezcla que todos esos idiotas habían ingerido.

Berlín, lo miró fijamente por unos momento de arriba abajo. Notando como esas enormes manos jugaban infantilmente con el dobladillo de su camiseta, no se resistió a rodar sus ojos con una mueca ciertamente cansada. Era imposible enojarse con Helsinki, o por lo menos eso le sucedía a él. Por lo que sonriendo nuevamente, él apartó un poco la regadera de la cara de Martín para contestarle con calma.

—Seguramente. Intenta volverla a la vida. Esa alcohólica, ya debió haber caído en coma. Si no es que ya se ha muerto. Os juró que para mí no pasa de esta noche, con todo lo que tomó. Vosotros que dicen...¿Eh?— soltó sin cuidado. Sin notar la tensión que rodeo el cuerpo del militar al escucharlo. No, hasta que Palermo le apartó las manos de su cara con rudeza para incorporarse un poco por debajo de la cortina de lluvia que caía secamente contra su rostro.

—¡No le hagas caso, Helsin~!— dijo juguetonamente antes de tirar una torpe patada a su cadera que nunca llegó, producto de su inestabilidad física y mental— ¡No me asustes al gordo, pelotudo!— tratando de incorporarse un poco para pararse.

Dándole la espalda a Helsinki, Andrés no dudo en entrecerrar sus ojos con fuerza antes de prácticamente tirarle esa regadera a su cara.

Lo que estaba haciendo era una vergüenza. ¿Cuándo en su puta vida, él dejaba que alguien manchara su ropa con vomito?¿Cuándo permitía que un borracho descarado le contradiga e incluso le falte el respeto?¿Cuándo él permitía que alguna de sus ex esposa lo enfrente de esa manera?¿Cuándo él siquiera se hacía cargo de alguien completamente borracho?

—¡Para!¡Qué me estás ahogando, boludo!— tosió con rudeza, sacando sus manos de su cuerpo de un manotazo seco— ¡No ves qué estás dañando la carne exportada!— Berlín arrugó el ceño mucho más, antes de suspirar con rudeza dándose paciencia mientras le sacaba esa chaqueta de cuero completamente empapada. Tirándola lejos.

—¿Qué carne?¿Esta?— le gruñó, apretando con descaro su entrepierna, por el puro placer de hacer daño.

—¡La concha de tu madre, hijo de puta!— exclamó en un gemido adolorido, tratando inútilmente de salir de su agarre con una altanera sonrisa divertida escapando de sus labios. ¡Era un verdadero chiste! Él podría castrarlo simplemente con un tenedor, Martín lo sabía y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba. Sonriendo completamente sin cuidado.

Si, definitivamente su esposo no era del todo normal.

—Vuelve a usar ese tono conmigo o a faltarme el respeto de esa manera y te corto los huevos. ¿Me has escuchado?— ronroneo peligrosamente contra su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios, para ver como sus ojos lentamente trataban de eliminar la bruma de su borrachera para posarse en él, con mucha más altanería.

Lamiendo sus labios con la punta de su cálida lengua, él fue claro al decir— ¡Qué lástima!¡Con lo mucho que te entretienen!— dijo con una sonrisa descarada, sin vacilar para simular una seca embestida a su mano. Importándole muy poco que él apretara más fuerte—¡Ay!¡Berlín, hijo de puta!¡Bueno, está bien!¡Está bien, señor Berlín!¡Mi amor de mi vida, cariño, de mi corazón!¡No te molesto más!— exclamó en son de tregua, suspirando aliviado al sentir cómo él apartaba su mano con cuidado. Para sentarse elegantemente sobre la tapa del retrete cerrado.—Ahora ayúdame a sacarme el pantalón que se me está haciendo incomodo— dijo por debajo de esa empapada camisa que todavía tenía puesta—¡Hubieras dejado que Helsinki me ayudara. Él es mucho más amable que vos!— soltó para recibir nuevamente el secó casi doloroso chorro de agua en plena cara y su presente ceño fruncido.

Alzando su mentón en alto, él acomodó un poco su corbata sentándose rectamente para cruzar sus piernas con cuidado, una sobre la otra. Eso era tan bizarro y ridículo, que si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que se encontraría en esa situación con él, definitivamente le hubiese arrancado la lengua por decir semejante desfachatez de sí mismo.

Cerrando sus ojos por un momento, ahogó un poco su respiración, al sentir cómo esa fría mano empapada buscaba la suya juguetonamente, para capturarla con suavidad. Bajando la mirada hacia Martín, se encontró con su tonta sonrisa mirándolo con completa ternura. Llevándose su mano hasta sus labios para besar caballerosamente el dorso. Bajándola solo unos centímetros para posarlos cálidamente sobre ese costoso anillo de oro que decoraba su dedo y que por esas razones de la vida, había durado mucho más que los anteriores.

Apartándose de su lado, Martín se recostó un poco sobre la bañera con agua para cerrar sus ojos, mucho más despierto y mejor que hace segundos. Sonriendo aún más, al notar cómo su mano por conciencia sola se sumergía delicadamente en sus cabellos para obsequiarle una caricia distraída.

—Eres un desastre. ¿Lo sabéis?— ronroneó íntimamente Andrés, sin poder evitar contestar esa sonrisa relajada que Martín le estaba dando.

—Sí, pero soy su desastre, señor Berlín— le dijo juguetón recostándose tranquilamente contra su tacto, para nuevamente cerrar sus ojos con calma. –Luego te recompenso tu chaleco, maricón— lo escuchó decir, en un susurro juguetón y burlón, sacándole una pequeña risita.

Bueno, Andrés podría soportar que le vomiten encima y lidiar con su borracho esposo. ¿No?

Mientras que fuera Martín, él lo aceptaba.


	4. IV

Era tarde, lo sabía por la manera en el cual hace unos instantes, tuvieron que encender las luces para que Martín pudiera ver perfectamente las hojas repletas de cálculos y anotaciones que decoraban esa mesa. 

Este último trabajo lo tenía más emocionado de lo usual, y Berlín no necesito saber que era un trabajo para unos talibanes, para saber la razón por la cual lo tenía tan emocionado. Era una cámara para torturar prisioneros, con lo morboso y sádico que era Palermo, no le sorprendía si ya tuviera toda la habitación perfectamente construida en su cabeza, apenas recibió ese email solicitando sus servicios.

Por lo que le dejaba a él el labor de preparar la cena.

No le molestaba, de hecho, entre comer algo preparado por él y la comida chatarra que Martín pedía, prefería a grandes rasgos encargarse de eso. Su esposo, era tan perfecto y ordenado en todo lo que hacía, pero definitivamente jamás podría reconocer la diferencia entre el cilantro y perejil. Sí, porque Berlín más de una vez, había tenido el rotundo error de enviarlo a comprar algún ingrediente que le faltara o un condimento. Y...¿Adivinar?¡Martín traía todo, menos lo que le había pedido!

Era comprensible, Andrés se había encargado de su alimentación desde hace más de una década juntos. Al ver que su salud dependía de la comida de Martín, no lo dudó mucho.

Por lo que el ingeniero, ni siquiera se dedicó a prestar atención cuando él le quería enseñar, bajo la estúpida excusa de: "¿Y hervir un huevo para qué me va a servir?¡Porque mejor no me calentas estos dos, que bastante duros ya están!". O algún comentario parecido, que siempre involucraba o incitaba a que él lo empotre contra la isla de la cocina o alguna pared, para follarlo con fuerza, comiéndole la boca.

Sin embargo, sabía mejor que nadie que una distracción haría que ese privilegiado cerebro trabajara mejor. 

Necesitaba despejarse, había pasado todo el maldito día trabajando en eso, parándose para anotar algo en la pizarra, anotando números al azar en sus apuntes, murmurando entre dientes ideas que él no fue capaz de escuchar. Siempre inquieto, haciendo de esa mesa, completamente suya, brindándole solamente un pequeño pedacito de zona liberada, para que él tomara su café mientras leía un libro. Por lo que a la hora de la cena, lanzando sus materiales de trabajo lejos, lo tomó del brazo para encaminarlo hacia la cocina.

Empezarían por algo fácil unos simples fideos con salsa, que estaba seguro que hasta Paula, la pequeña hija de su cuñada Raquel, podría hacerlo. No dudaba que su esposo no era inteligente, de hecho, una de las características que lo llevó a casarse con él fue su retorcida e imponente inteligencia. Pero debía reconocer que para esas cosas, tenía manos tan torpes, que Berlín más de una vez había tenido que sacarle las cosas de las manos, para que no arruine toda la comida.

—Lávate las manos y súbete la camisa. Hoy cocinaras tú— dijo en forma de orden, sacando los ingredientes del refrigerador para dejarlas sobre la isla de mármol oscuro, en donde ahora su marido se apoyaba mientras lo miraba con una ceja en alta. Completamente incrédulo.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué yo?— ¿Y el muy descarado incluso se atrevía a sonar molesto?. Levantándose con una sonrisa ladeada, él no vaciló en tirarle ese ridículo delantal color rosa que el mismo Martín, le había regalado para su cumpleaños, el año pasado.

—Porque ese color te pega más a ti, que a mí. –se alzó de hombros burlón, viéndolo como a pesar de sus fruncidos labios molestos, él lo sujetaba a su cintura para comenzar a desabrochar los puños de su camisa— ¡Anda, vamos!¡Mueve ese culo y hazme de comer, mujer!— exclamó divertido, al ver cómo él daba un leve saltito ante la palmada en el trasero que le dio.

—¡Ándate a la puta madre que te pario, Andrés!¡Yo no me casé para que me tengas de sirvienta tarada!— señalándolo con el dedo, él terminó de ajustar sus camisa dejando sus desnudos antebrazos listos—¡Debí quedarme con el uruguayo ese, con el que salía!¡Por lo menos, él si me tendría cómo la reina que soy!— soltó, dramático dándole la espalda, sacándole una carcajada divertido. Alejándose de él para comenzar a lavar las verduras, lo vio lavarse rápidamente las manos antes de acercarse hacia los cajones de los utensilios. —¿Cuál tengo que usar?¿Este?— preguntó, ahora más curioso, alzando el cuchillo más grande y posiblemente el que jamás usarían, que tenían en toda la casa. ¿Por qué siquiera lo tenían ahí? Parecía más un machete que un jodido cuchillo.

Rodando sus ojos, él se acercó rápidamente para dejarle en sus manos un par de tomates frescos. Entregándole rápidamente un cuchillo más pequeño, él lo encamino hacia la isla nuevamente tomándolo de los hombros como un niño, para que comenzara a cortar en pequeños trocitos los tomates.— Bien, lo primero que harás es poner a hervir agua. Luego coges la pasta y se la tiráis. — señaló sentándose uno de los taburetes para servirse una copa de vino, viéndolo mirar los ingredientes frente a él como si fueran su peor enemigo.

Alzando su mentón con arrogancia, él le sonrió con altanería— ¿Esa estupidez?¡Por favor!¡Hasta un mocoso boludito de cinco años, podría hacerlo!— habló egocéntrico, dándole la espalda para buscar entre los cajones, alguna olla que le pudiera servir.

—Bueno, como claramente tú no eres un niño de cinco años. Hazlo— lo retó, con una sonrisa oculta detrás de su copa, al ver cómo él analizaba las múltiples cacerolas que decoraban elegantemente ese mueble, a juego con la cara loza o sarteneros que se encontraban sobre las estanterías superiores.

Mostrándole juguetonamente el dedo medio por encima de su hombro, él alzó una que parecía ser decente. Llevándola hacia el grifó la cargó con la suficientemente llena cómo para que no se rebalse al momento de hervir. Bueno, quizás tantos años de quererle enseñar a cocinar, no habían sido desperdiciados del todo cómo suponía. Para prácticamente arrojarla sobre el gas encendido, girándose hacia él, esperó cómo un buen alumno sus siguientes instrucciones.

—Muy bien, ahora comienza a picar los tomates y demás vegetales...—encaminó, tranquilamente divertido. 

Definitivamente Martín, cargaba con un aire caótico de manera tan natural que estaba seguro que ni siquiera él era consciente de ello. Apoyando su mentón contra su mano, vio con exquisito placer cómo cada dos tomates que pelaba y picaba, otros tres se encargaba de patearlos lejos cuando se le caían al suelo o se llevara a si mismo a pisadlos sin querer, sacando un bonito ramo de insultos acentuados nuevos, que él jamás había escuchado.

Pero no, justo cuando Berlín pensaba que eso ya era divertido, llegó el momento de picar las cebollas. Había hablado antes de tiempo.

—¡Ándate a cagar!¡Vos, tu hermano, tu cuñada, tu nueva sobrina, la suegra de tu hermano, tu vieja. Y todos tus conocidos!¡La puta madre, pelotudo!— no habló, lo gritó, cómo si en verdad estuviera metido en un atraco a punto de una balacera. Alzando sus rojizos ojos azules al techo, pestañeo una y otra vez, tratando inútilmente de que sus ojos dejaran de llorar. Y Andrés, no pudo evitar soltar una risa completamente divertida, al notar cómo la mitad de una de esas cebollas iba cómo proyectil, directamente a su cara. Esquivándola fácilmente, se sirvió otro poco de vino, para disfrutar mejor eso. Bueno, eso había salido mejor de lo que pensaba. ¡Si hasta había sido entretenido!

—No huelas su aroma. El ácido sulfúrico es el responsable. Las cebollas, no contienen este ácido sulfúrico pero liberan un gas que al entrar en contacto con las lágrimas naturales en sus ojos forman ácido sulfúrico. Cuando la cebolla se corta, la ruptura de sus células, liberan pequeñas enzimas que descomponen los compuestos de azufre en óxidos y ácidos— explicó rápidamente, notando cómo él dejaba de refregarse los ojos para mirarlo con interés. Incluso cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, alzando su mentón, como un aplicado estudiante.

Sonriendo con calma, Martín lo observó en silencio, Berlín simplemente sonrío ladeadamente estirando su mano con tranquilidad hacia la botella de vino, para ponerla a sus pies. A salvo, sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa— Pequeñas enzimas...— ronroneó, pareciendo disgustar las palabras en su paladar.— Pequeñas enzimas que entraron en contacto con mis lágrimas generando ácido— recitó, notando cómo Andrés simplemente asentía en silenció en una afirmación arrogante. Con el mentón en alto, sin disminuir ni un centímetro su sonrisa de zorro astuto.

—Exactamente— murmuró, notando cómo lentamente esa sonrisa tranquila comenzaba a cambiar para formar unos labios apretados, que con esos ojos llorosos, no hacían más que causarle más gracia, que miedo.

—¡¡¿Y recién ahora me venís a decir eso, gallego de mierda?!!— Y ahí voló otra cebolla, golpeando crudamente contra la pared, acompañada de cerca por un perfecto tomate completamente sano que no tardo en reventarse contra la pálida pintura. ¡Con el tiempo que le había llevado elegirlos a la hora de comprarlos!. Y...¿De dónde demonios había sacado Martín ese huevo que golpeó contra la lámpara del techo? Él no había sacado ni un huevo del refrigerador, ahora que miraba la yema caer lentamente hacia el suelo.— ¡A la mierda!¿Quién te crees que soy?¿Tu monito de circo, con el cual te podes divertir, pelotudo?¡No!¡Métete tus fideos de mierda con tu salsa, en el culo!— gruñó, sacándose el delantal para tirárselo en la cara.

—¡Wow!¿Un baile stripper gratis?— preguntó altanero, esquivando esta vez la pesada tabla de cortar vegetales, cubierta aún de cebollas mal cortadas. – Tatiana me los solía hacer— ronroneó burlón, colocándose la chillona prenda sobre sus hombros para darle un baile chistoso con sus hombros. Que pareció hacer que definitivamente, Martín se calmara un poco mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados ya menos irritados.

—¡Ándate a la mierda. Vos, tu Tatiana, tu delantal de marica y tu mierda de pasta!— exclamó esta vez más tranquilo, acercándose hacia el grifó para mojarse un poco la cara y tratar de relajar el lagrimeo de sus ojos. Refregándose con fuerza.

—Por cierto...Martín...—llamó tratando de disimular la risita que quería escaparse de sus labios. Notando que él ni siquiera se giraba a mirarlo para frotarse la cara con una toalla color negra de cocina, agregó con suavidad y malicia— A Tatiana jamás se le quemaba la pasta así— murmuró señalando a la humeante olla que de pronto ya completamente, con su agua evaporada, había comenzado a lanzar un turbio humo que él no se molesto en decirle. Debía aprender también por su cuenta.

Mirándolo sin entender, pasó su mirada clara hacia esa olla prácticamente inutilizable. —¡¡La puta madre, Andrés!!— escuchó antes de que él rápidamente apagara el fuego para lanzar toda esa cosa caliente hacia el grifo, haciendo que hasta Andrés entrecerrara sus ojos, ante el ruido espantoso y el vapor voluptuoso que salió de esa cacerola literalmente casi al rojo vivo.

Parándose a su lado, él miró curioso esa enorme cosa negra y pasta toda pegoteada que se había convertido un simple utensilio de cocina. ¡Y pensar que él, deseaba enseñarle hacer una salsa! Ni se imaginaba, lo que haría Martín si por esa razones de la vida, se le llegaba a pegar la salsa. Con lo nervioso que se volvía cuando algo le salía mal, seguramente esa pared quedaría mucho más manchada de lo que estaba ahora.

Sujetando sus tensos hombros con cuidado, él apoyó su mentón sobre uno de ellos, para darle un suave beso contra la piel de su cuello. Relajándolo. Parecía un nervioso gato histérico que no dudaría en saltar por la ventana. Por lo que, apretando su pecho más cerca para pegarlo a su espalda, él ladeó levemente su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

—De hecho, a ninguna de mis ex esposas le pasaba eso— bromeó divertido, ganándose una mirada venenosa, antes de que una sonrisa tonta comenzara a formarse en sus labios involuntariamente. Aprensando su mejilla con una de sus manos de manera juguetona, Andrés no se resistió a mordisquearle traviesamente su mentón, notando cómo Martín no dudaba en soltar una carcajada divertida.

Si, a ninguna de sus ex esposas se le quemaba la comida de esa manera. Pero él no tenía problema en seguir cocinando para Martín, para evitar aquello.


	5. V

—Quiero el divorcio— dijo de pronto, ganándose nada más que una mirada curiosa de su marido, antes de que una carcajada saliera de su garganta completamente divertido. Volviendo su mirada hacia el frente, ni siquiera lo miró al decir.

—¡Wow!¡Llegué a ser la sexta esposa, más tarde de lo que pensaba!¡Vamos Berrote, siempre al frente, mi campeón!¡Que capo que sos, la concha de tu madre!— comentó burlón dándose a si mismo victoriosas palmaditas en su pecho, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente, guiñándole un ojo con picardía—¡No seas marica, Andrés!— ronroneó divertido, terminando de asesinar por completo a su personaje en ese ridículo juego.

Ellos no eran de jugar esas estupideces con consolas o en Internet, de hecho, creían que tanto las redes sociales, cómo los videojuegos o series televisivas, idiotizaban a las personas. Era por esa razón que su biblioteca era más usada que su sala de estar, pero ahí estaba ahora, cada uno a cada lado del sofá, con su mirada puesta concentradamente sobre la enorme televisión plasma. Que por primera vez, desde que se compró, había sido usada para algo más que decoración.

—Ha perdido 4 veces seguida— comentó la pequeña criatura humana, que cómodamente se sentaba en medio de ellos dos, con su propio control en sus flacuchas manos.

Ahí estaban. Pasando aproximadamente dos días seguidos, con la hija de Raquel, mientras esta y Sergio se encargaban de su mamá, internada producto de una dura caída que si bien no había sido grave, la había dejado por una larga semana internada en el hospital, para controlar que todo funcionara correctamente antes de soltarla.

Cuando Sergio le pidió, seguramente luego de haberlo analizado más de cien veces, si ambos se podían hacer cargo de la pequeña. Él se negó, fríamente, cortándole el teléfono sin ni siquiera darle la posibilidad de terminar.   
A Andrés, no le gustaban los niños. Eran unas pequeñas cosas chillonas que para lo único que servían eran para gritar y llorar, quitando las ganas de tener sexo y cansando el cuerpo con su sola presencia detestable y fastidiosa. Sin embargo, Martín era un caso diferente.

Muy dentro, posiblemente en lo profundo de esa piel curtida de delincuente, misógino, sociópata, narcisista, era un hombre muy bueno con los niños. O mejor dicho, los soportaba. Con decir que Berlín, jamás lo escucho quejarse de Cincinnati cada vez que los visitaba y se encargaba de dejar la casa hecha un desastre, ya decía todo. Contadas veces, incluso lo había visto jugar con el niño y Helsinki en los rincones de la casa, o fingir que lo hería gravemente cuando el niño lo apuntaba con una pistola imaginaria o de juguete.

Por lo que importándole verdaderamente un pepino, su autoridad o decisión. Martín no dudó en llamar nuevamente a Sergio para decirle, que no se preocupara, que ignorara a su gruñón hermano y que trajera a la niña, todo el tiempo que haga falta.

—"Ningún niño, merece ver a su madre tan angustiada. Como tampoco merece estar todo el día merodeando por un hospital, mientras un ser querido está internado"— fue demasiado claro al decirlo, cuando él le reclamó haber aceptado el favor de Sergio. ¡Sus cojones! Él no estaría de niñera todo el fin de semana. Mucho menos ahora, que su esposo estaba libre de trabajo para hacer el amor cuando quisieran. ¡Si hasta tenía boletos para la opera y todo!

Pero algo en el tono de hablar de él, le habían dicho que debía guardar silencio. Algo en su denso y casi pastoso acento, que no dudo en mostrar, le dijo que eso era mucho más que una frase dicha al azar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la infancia o pasado de Martín para él todavía era un misterio en muchas partes. Si, conocía por completo la vida que llevaba anteriormente a encontrarse con él y conocía cada maldita parte de su personalidad, o su cuerpo. Pero su marido, siempre fue demasiado reservado con respecto a su niñez, a su infancia, a su familia. Y luego de los años, Berlín, sencillamente dejó de preguntar. Lo quería y mucho, incluso en ese entonces en donde eran simples amigos, cómo para permitir que esa mirada entre vacía y turbia que solía poner, se perdiera en sus recuerdos.

Y fue por eso que la llegada de Paula, de cierta manera, hizo que su curiosidad se despertara. Quizás, esa mocosa, podía darle alguna pista de Martín.

La niña, era infantil y eso a los ojos de Berlín la convertía en un verdaderamente un fastidio, pero en su determinada forma de ser, era muy educada. Se notaba la maternal educación de Raquel, en cada gesto o actitud que tenía desde que había entrado en esta casa.

Si bien, estaba consciente que a cualquier niño le acojonaria pasar todo su fin de semana lejos de su mamá, rodeada de una enorme casa elegante, con dos tipos que apenas conocía. Ella se mostró con un mentón en alto, eclipsando a su temeraria madre al avanzar por la casa de la mano de Sergio, hasta encontrarse con ellos. Ella no mostró miedo, o lo incomoda que se sentía, por eso Berlín debía reconocerle algo de merito.

El problema fue y dio inicio, cuando comenzó a interactuar con Martín. Él, engatusándola con una sonrisa ladeada, no dudo en confesarle que tenía una bonita Wii y decenas de juegos de Barbie o de niñas, esperando solamente para ella en la sala. Con eso la ganó por completo.

La pequeña canija, se pegó a su esposo cómo un moco. Y su marido, lejos de quejarse, se encargaba de llevarla a donde ella quisiera o jugar con ella todo el maldito día como un crio. Incluso a la hora de dormir, cuando se supone que esa mocosa no molestaría, y le permitiría a su marido estar un rato en paz con él. ¡Ahí estaba!¡Pidiéndole a Martín que le cuente cuentos de princesas o alguna de esas estupideces!

Anteriormente, un sábado a la noche, Andrés y su esposo, se encontrarían en algún restaurante elegante, asistiendo a alguna obra de teatro que les llamara la atención o en dado caso, la mayoría de las veces, se encargarían de hacer el amor en cada rincón de la casa. Ahora con esta niña acaparando todo su maldito tiempo, les era imposible encontrar un momento en soledad, en donde siquiera podían darse un beso.

Por lo que ahí estaba. Perdiendo patéticamente un videojuego, contra una niña y contra su esposo.

—¡Déjate de llorar, mi amor!¡Y ponete las pilas, que así cómo vas!...—le dijo con una risita burlona, alzando sus cejas exageradamente mientras apretaba sus dientes en una mueca extraña, sacudiendo la mano.

—¿Puedo ir a buscar más jugo?— preguntó la niña de pronto, alzándose del sofá, mirando a Martín e ignorando olímpicamente a Andrés, cómo había hecho desde que piso esta casa.

—Claro, podes sacar más chocolate de la alacena, si querés— contestó sonriente, viéndola partir hacia la cocina, no sin antes poner pausa al videojuego. Viéndola partir, su marido dejó también su mando inalámbrico sobre la mesa a un lado del sofá, para girar su rostro hacia él con una ceja en alto. —¿Qué pasa?— preguntó bajito, en un susurró lo suficiente como para que la niña no pudiera escuchar, si entraba a la sala de pronto.

—Nada...— dijo simplemente, apretando sus labios dejando también ese control lejos de él. El videojuego lo había cansado, mareado y dejado con ganas de fumarse un cigarro, producto de ese molesto dolor de cabeza que tenía desde la mañana.

Al escucharlo, Martín no dudo en mostrar una sonrisa ladeada y una inteligente ceja en alto. Dando una rápida mirada de reojo hasta la cocina, él no dudo en dar un leve salto hasta pegarse a su lado, para rodear sus hombros con uno de sus brazos pesadamente. –No me mientas, gallego mentiroso. Te conozco. ¿Qué pasa?— ronroneó contra su oído, haciendo que el solo sonido de su voz y esa humedad que tenía su lengua al hablar, mandaran un escalofrió que fue directo hasta su polla.

¿Hace cuánto no podía sentir esa boca contra su cuerpo? Capturando su polla, hasta dejarlo ver las estrellas, o bañado su cuello con deliciosos besos húmedos que lo hacían gemir o jadear cómo un desgraciado virgen.

Girándose levemente, observó esos astutos ojos claros que lo miraban entrecerrados. Posando una de sus manos contra su abdomen, disgusto placenteramente el estremecimiento abrupto que tuvo el cuerpo a su lado, cuando sus nudillos rozaron levemente el cierre de ese jean oscuro— Parece ser qué no soy el único que extraña estar solos— saboreó las palabras, al susurrarla contra esos labios entrecerrados que rápidamente buscaron los suyos jadeantes, al sentir cómo esa mano lentamente comenzaba a apretar ese miembro ya semierecto debajo de la tela.

De pronto, apartándose de si con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, Martín fue claro y consiente por primera vez en su vida, al decir— No podemos, la niña— susurró, plantando un suave beso contra la comisura de sus labios en una clara señal de disculpa.

Si Berlín, no lo quisiera de verdad hasta el grado de soportar ese tipo de cosas, en ese momento se hubiera levantado de ese sofá, hubiera ido a la alcoba, hubiera juntado todos sus costosos trajes y se hubiera largado para jamás volver. ¡Nadie jamás dejaba caliente a Andrés de Fonollosa!

Ni mucho menos por una mocosa, que ni siquiera era suya. Si hubiese sido su propia hija, aunque eso nunca lo hubiera detenido con algunas mujeres solteras y con hijos, con las que tendía a acostarse, lo entendía. Si esa niña, hubiera sido hija de ambos, de hecho hasta estaba seguro de que le daría la razón. ¡Pero esa niña ni siquiera debía estar allí!¡Joder!

A él jamás le había interesado en lo más mínimo la idea de tener hijos, ni siquiera casarse con una mujer con hijos, cómo lo había hecho su hermano. ¡La sola idea de un niño en una relación, ya terminaba de espantarlo por completo!. Odiaba ser remplazado de la vida de alguien y mucho más por un infante. Y ahí estaba su marido, brindándole el más mínimo de atención todo por una mocosa ajena.

—¿Enserio?— murmuró entre dientes, sin poder evitar rodar sus ojos con fastidio— Nunca pensé que fueras tan decente, Martín. Nunca te importó que nos vieran besando o follando alguien. ¡Ahora ni un beso que puedo dar, sin que estés atento a esa mocosa!— la mano pesada que se posó contra su boca, lo dejo con las palabras en la mano.

—Cállate— le dijo entre dientes, con ese acento argentino más pastoso de lo usual. Sacando sus manos de su rostro, él las llevó a su rostro para posar sus frentes con cuidado, besando sus labios rápidamente en un beso casto de camino— Solo por esta vez. Aguanta un poco, después voy a ser todo tuyo— aseguró, haciendo que inconscientemente Andrés posara sus pesadas manos, contra su cintura acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo en un abrazó estrecho.

—Solo contéstame una pregunta, amor...Y te juró que me tendrás peinando muñecas y jugando a las señoritas que toman té, durante todo lo que resta de este fin de semana— susurró contra sus labios, teniendo como resultado una sonrisa cálida de Palermo, antes de asentir con seguridad— ¿Por qué?¿Por qué le prestas tanta a atención a una mocosa que ni siquiera es tuya?— la pregunta, dejo a su marido en silencio por unos momentos.

No fue hasta que Martín bajo levemente la mirada hacia su pecho, que Andrés se arrepintió internamente de haberlo preguntado, al ver la mirada ciertamente melancólica que rodeó esas pupilas. Apretando su agarré, a punto estaba de cambiar de tema, cuando él volvió a hablar— No tuve una linda infancia, Andrés. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué apenas me gradué cómo ingeniero, me fui de mi país?¿Por qué llegue tan joven a España, completamente solo, cuando me conociste?— preguntó retóricamente, sin esperar respuesta alguna— Mi familia no era muy abierta a que su único hijo les saliera "putito"—pensando por unos momentos, él agregó con una sonrisa ciertamente maliciosa— Y seguramente en este preciso momento se deben estar arrepintiendo por haberme sobreprotegido tanto, anotándome a los mejores colegios, encerrándome todos los días desde que empecé la escolarización en una bonita casa en donde lo único que hacía era estudiar, o resguardándome del mundo, para que en un futuro me pueda convertir en el poderoso ingeniero que heredaría la empresa de mi viejo. Eso no es infancia. –Mirando hacia el pasillo donde la niña todavía no volvía, agregó— Tampoco es infancia, que tengas que estar pendiente por las noches, a que tus padres discutan todos los malditos días.—sonriendo un poco con la comisura de sus labios, él posó sus manos sobre su chaleco acomodándolo distraídamente, en un afán de distraerse un poco con sus manos. Estaba siendo sincero, Andrés lo conocía demasiado bien cómo para saber eso— Esta niña me recuerda a mí de cierta manera. A tan corta edad tuvo que ver cómo su padre y su madre discutían, sin estar ella enterada del porqué. E incluso estoy completamente seguro que más de una vez, vio cómo su padre le levantaba la mano a su madre. ¡Te apuesto, a que incluso ella está consciente de que eso no estaba bien, no es una nena boludita!¡Es más inteligente que todos nosotros!— rio para quitarle seriedad al asunto, encogiendo sus hombros de manera descuidada. —Simplemente...no quiero que se sienta mal— término de decir con una sonrisa. Dispuesto a cambiar de tema, por la manera en la cual se enderezó para cambiar de videojuego.

Rápidamente, Andrés no lo dejó cambiar de tema, estampando cálidamente sus labios contra esa boca abierta. Jugueteando con su lengua contra ellos, delineó el filo de esos blanquecinos dientes con ella, antes de encontrarse con la de Martín que rápidamente contestó el beso con rapidez. Apartándose antes de que esos jadeos de su marido hicieran efecto contra sus pantalones, acunó ese afeitado rostro, para plantar un beso más casto contra la comisura de sus labios con deleite.

—Ni bien, mi hermano y Lisboa, aparezcan por esa puerta para llevarse a esa niña, serás mío— murmuró contra sus labios, con voz ronca mirando esos cristalinos ojos que se hincharon de excitación. –¿Te ha quedado claro?— dijo demandante, plantando otro beso contra esos labios ya hinchados.

¡Dios!¡Cómo le ponía tenerlo así! Con sus manos contra su rostro, jadeante, con esa mirada lagrimosa que detonaba el deseo que le tenía. Si esa mocosa no estuviera allí, definitivamente él no tendría reparo en chupársela hasta dejarlo seco o con las piernas temblantes. Pero solo a él. Le asqueaba pensar en otro hombre en el lugar de Martín, le causaba tanto asco y repulsión, la sola idea de verse involucrado con otro hombre.

Pero por ese hombre, hasta le encontraba bonita la idea de tener hijos. ¡Hasta ese punto había llegado, Ave María Purísima!

¿Con qué maldita ex esposa había pensado que la idea de niños era bonita?¡Con ninguna! Él huía de esos matrimonios antes de que la idea siquiera fuera pronunciada en voz alta en su presencia.

Bueno, Martín siempre fue especial. Y basta reconocerse a si mismo que definitivamente le había gustado verlo jugar y tratar a esa pequeña niña. Quizá no sería tan mala la idea de hacer de niñeros más seguidos. Y más, si podía ver esas sonrisas sinceras y esa actitud parental, saliendo del argentino.

¡Joder, estaba tan perdido con él! Pero tan feliz.


	6. VI

—Le voy a dar un tiro— lo escuchó asegurar, entre dientes con su mirada clavada fijamente en frente. Hacia un punto estético de la pared, pero seguramente imaginando todas las formas posibles de joder bien jodidamente al pobre desgraciado que le había hecho posar ese ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Un rehén, había sido lo suficientemente insufrible cómo para incluso sacarle de quicio a él. Y si bien Berlín sabía perfectamente que alterar sus nervios era un error completamente infantil, frente a la actitud de los rehenes en un atraco, más cómo líder que cómo persona. Su banda, no tenía en cuenta eso en ocasiones. A todos los había llegado a fastidiar ese arrogante sujeto, que los había llenado de insultos a todos ellos. Y Palermo, tan explosivo y práctico cómo era, no era la excepción.

Mucho más cuando ese cliente adinerado, que por esos azares del destino había venido a cambiar un par de joyas a ese lugar antes de que ellos entraran, quedando como rehén de ese atraco. Había insultado a Palermo, no por su lugar cómo atracador, como en el caso de los demás, sino por su acento. Había dado en esa fibra sensible que todavía tenía Martín, al insultar discriminadamente a su país, a sus costumbres, a su continente, bajo ese molesto apodo de "sudaca de mierda".

Alterándolo.

Cerrando la puerta a su espalda, él lo vio sentarse pesadamente detrás del escritorio de caoba apretando sus labios con fuerza.

A él, le gustaba ese lugar, era intimó y había pertenecido en un pasado a el arrogante dueño de esa joyería, que de cierta manera lo hacía recordar un poco a Arturo Román, o cómo ellos le habían apodado, Arturito. Pero a Palermo, ni siquiera le molesto, admirar la belleza de esa habitación, al tirar a un lado con molestia una hermosa lámpara elegante, al pasar por su lado, sin ninguna razón aparente más que descargarse un poco. Importándole una verdadera mierda que esa oficina había sido tomada por él en forma de un improvisado estudio para atender a los rehenes que querían halar con el "líder" del atracó. Palermo, posó sus pesados botines contra el escritorio estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, revelando sin darse cuenta esa hermosa marca que personalmente había dejado la noche antes de ese robo.

—No lo harás. El profesor, dijo que no quería ningún rehén muerto— dijo con firmeza, acercándose al escritorio, para apoyar levemente su cadera contra el escritorio, ante la vista de que su sillón personal había sido completamente ocupado.

—¡Me importa una mierda, qué diga el profesor o no!¡Por mí que se vaya a cagar, el pelotudo ese!— gruñó, girándose levemente para mirarlo con su ceño fruncido. Notando en el acto cómo Berlín le fruncía el ceño, en una clara mueca de advertencia.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices— lo señaló con su dedo índice, frunciendo cada vez sus labios. A él no le gustaba que nadie le faltara el respeto a su hermano, y Palermo lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, grande era su esperanza si pensaba que solamente esa cara intimidante, haría que él, cerrara la boca o dejara de maldecir a su hermano. No estaba frente a un rehén o alguno de los compañeros de su banda, que fácilmente podía manipular o intimar para que obedeciera. No, estaba frente a Palermo.

Por eso, notó la manera en la cual él posó sus ardientes ojos azules en su dedo antes de fruncir todavía más su ceño. La había cagado. Si algo detestaba Martín, era que le dijeran qué hacer o que lo amenazaran. Y en ese estado actual con la sangre caliente, no soportaría esa mierda, ni mucho menos viniendo de él. –Que tenga cuidado...—susurró perezosamente, causando que un escalofrió involuntario de placer recorriera su columna vertebral de manera inconsciente. Berlín sabía que no estaba ni en el momento, ni en la situación, para dejarse llevar por ese acento más denso de lo usual. Pero fue algo inconsciente. Y más cuando sintió como apartando su mano y su dedo de un manotazo, Palermo lo miró como una fiera. 

Y Berlín tuvo que resistir la carcajada que le dio notar, cómo un bonito adorno de oro, volaba muy cerca de su cabeza. Acompañado de cerca por el sonido del seguro de un arma, que no tardo en que su cañón fuera a parar cerca de su muslo sobre el escritorio— ¡¡¿A quién mierda te pensás que le estas pidiendo que tenga cuidado, con ese tonito repulsivo de amenaza?!!¡Eh, Berlín!— gritó, diciendo el apodó con una burla clara. Estaba molestó, en verdad lo había encambronado lo suficiente como para que le importara una verdadera mierda que alguno de sus compañeros entraran en ese lugar, asustados, para verificar porqué razón había tantos gritos— ¿Te pensás qué estás hablando con alguno de los boluditos de tu banda?¿Te pensás que estás hablando con Tokio, con Denver, con Rio?¿Eh?— pregunto secamente, con una burla implícita qué él conocía bien. La mayoría de las veces, los más jóvenes de su grupo eran los más impulsivos a la hora de los atracos, por lo que eran los que mayor tasa de posibilidades llevaban de cagarla. –Si a mí se me antojan las pelotas hacer algo, me va a importar una verdadera mierda, la opinión del profesor ¿Me escuchaste?. Y si yo quiero darle un tiro a ese hijo de puta...¿Qué vas a hacer?¿Mph?— preguntó retadoramente, inclinándose un poco más cerca para susurrarle con cinismo— ¿Me vas a decir qué tenga cuidado?¿Solo eso?— se rió, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Apretando sus labios con fuerza, notando la leve sonrisa que se quería mostrar en sus labios, Palermo no tuvo vergüenza alguna para pasar lentamente el cañón del arma por encima de su muslo para descansarlo pesadamente sobre su entrepierna. ¡Mierda!.

Berlín, era un líder nato. Que en muchas ocasiones se había encargado de no hacer ojos ciegos, a algunos errores o actitudes de sus compañeros de banda, castigándolos de la peor y más elegante manera que se le ocurriera, psicológica, mental y físicamente. No le interesaba, los errores se debían pagar. Y más si eso involucraba la vida de todos ellos. De ello dependía el plan, de respetarlo al pie de la letra, sin dejarse llevar por sentimientos. Sin excepciones, según su hermano, porque si fuera por él eso no le importaría. Pero ese fue un trabajo de su hermano, no de ellos, por lo que debía respetarlo.

Pero ahí estaba, temblando un poco de placer al sentir cómo peligrosamente esa arma cargada, se posaba en sus cojones y esa sonrisa egocéntrica lo retaba a decir algo. Alzando sus cejas en alto, a la par de su mentón de manera arrogante. Retándolo, a no besarlo o empotrarlo contra esa silla para deshacerse de esos monos rojos que siempre se ponían en los atracos que planeaba con su hermano o la banda. Desafiándolo a no comerle la boca, con esa sonrisa ladeada que lentamente comenzó a mostrarse en sus labios, al notar como lentamente su actitud de líder comenzaba a doblegarse, para ser remplazada por esa imagen de seducción, que los rodeaba siempre que se quedaban a solas.

Anteriormente, más principalmente con Tatiana, su quinta esposa. Habían robado muchas joyerías, se habían involucrado en situaciones tan complicadas y llenas de tensión, en donde siempre creyó que la llama eufórica de la pasión estaba siempre presente en ellos. Pero siempre, a pesar de eso él había sido capaz de mantener la cabeza fría, controlarse para mantener la actitud de líder nato que se necesitaba para escapar de ellas.

Esto era diferente.

Porque estaba seguro que con Tatiana, siempre había mantenido atento a respetar las reglas al pie de la letra, manteniendo siempre un ojo atento a su alrededor cada vez que ambos decidían irse a un apartado, para follar. Sin embargo, ahora le importaba una verdadera mierda, quien los pudiera escuchar o no empotrarse mutuamente contra cualquier mueble cercano, ni siquiera si había un motín entre los rehenes o la policía entraba por esa puerta para molerlos a tiros. No, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, cuando Palermo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, de manera inconsciente abrió más sus piernas sentado en la silla.

Berlín se sintió ridículo. Excitado completamente, porque un arma le apuntaba los cojones.

Patético.

—Te diría que tengas cuidado de no ser captado por ninguna cámara de seguridad, cuando lleves a ese rehén al baño a "asearse".— susurró, contra sus labios. Notando cómo en el acto la sonrisa de Palermo se ampliaba, y esas eufóricas pupilas comenzaban a hincharse contentas, extasiadas.

—Ya veo...—lo escuchó decir, en un ronroneó divertido, dejando escapar una risita divertida. Eliminando esa tensión de ira y frustración, que acosaba sus hombros, casi en el acto.

—Si...Y también tendría cuidado que ninguno de nuestros compañeritos, vea cuando "accidentalmente" se caiga mientras se baña, golpeándose con las baldosas más de la cuenta. Nunca sabemos cuando alguno de esos estúpidos puede convertirse en un chivata o chivato con nuestro querido profesor...— murmuró, bien consciente de que Palermo tendría eso en cuenta. Nunca podía asegurar completamente la fidelidad de sus compañeros de banda a ellos dos. Entre Berlín, Palermo o su querido Profesor, esos estúpidos no vacilaban a obedecer a su querido hermanito. No los juzgaba, considerando lo particulares que eran ambos, era algo natural que ellos recurrieran a ello.

Berlín sabía que si la cosa se ponía fea, podía asegurar completa fidelidad y seguridad a su hermano, a Palermo y al plan. Pero jamás a ninguno de los de la banda o amigos. Y lo mismo sucedía con su pareja, Palermo, él le podía asegurar completa devoción y fidelidad a Berlín y al plan. Pero no a su hermano o a alguno de sus amiguitos. Era por eso que esos planes con la banda siempre se les complicaban de realizar con éxito, estaban más acostumbrados a trabajar solos, cómo un matrimonio. Como el matrimonio que eran, mejor dicho, porque esos bonitos anillos con sus respectivos nombres, que colgaban en los dedos de cada uno, no eran de adorno. 

Escuchando su risa ronca y burlesca, no le sorprendió sentir como esas gruesas manos amplias rodeaban sus mejillas para atraerlo en un beso que no rechazó.—¡Vení para acá, tarado!— lo escuchó decir, antes de que esos labios dibujaran una sonrisa contra los suyos, de manera deliciosa— Esta noche, te la chupo. ¡Te lo ganaste, maricón!— exclamó divertido apartándose un poco, sonriéndole como si fuera un premio.

Y de cierta manera, Berlín no estaba dispuesto a rechazarlo. Por lo que, contestando su sonrisa, él no dudó en continuar mordisqueando sus labios, susurrando quedadamente— Eso espero— El deleite, llegó a sus pupilas al ver cómo Palermo jadeaba roncamente contra sus labios. Eufórico.

Berlín, nunca permitiría que algún colega lo desobedeciera frente a sus narices. O permitiría que un berrinche de ira, doblegara sus ideas de seguir las reglas de su hermano. Nunca le daría el gusto a alguien de lastimar a un rehén simplemente porque sí, si eso era lo que le había pedido su idealista hermano, hacer. Y estaba seguro de que si en lugar de Martín, se encontrara alguna de sus ex esposas, él no dudaría en ponerla en su lugar, bajo su autoridad, haciéndole ver su lugar cómo líder de eso. No muy diferente a lo que sucedía con alguna de sus compañeras o amigas.

Pero, siempre existía una excepción si Palermo estaba involucrado en eso.


	7. VII

Su respiración contra su cuello, caliente e intensa, desgarraba sus sentidos dejándolo delirante en ese abismo de placer que rodeaba su cuerpo, en donde únicamente se escuchaban esos jadeos, esos suspiros con los cuales era susurrado su nombre contra su oído.

Aprensando sus manos firmemente a esa cintura resbaladiza, atrajo más ese cuerpo hacía al suyo pegándolos a ambos. Sincronizando esa cadera que se movía una y otra vez, buscando su pelvis, para acompañar las penetraciones secas y sonoras que acentuaban ese punto culminante en el interior de Martín. Aquel que hacía que esos generosos labios por un momento se callaran y se abrieran en un grito silencioso e inconsciente.

Su abdomen duro y ancho, nada tenía que envidiarles a aquellos pequeños y femeninos que una vez habían estado bajo suyo. Apretando su entrepierna entre ellos, él delineó sus labios inconscientemente con su lengua al notar esa espesa esencia que comenzaba a manchar sus pieles acompañados del sudor constante. Por un momento, él quedó idiotamente hipnotizado en la vista de esa bonita polla, rebotaba una y otra vez entre ellos, mientras sus embestidas continuaban.

Martín no tenía una figura pequeña y repleta de cuervas. No, su cuerpo era tan ejercitado y esbelto cómo el suyo, cubierto de curvas que detonaban rudeza, músculos tensos que se hinchaban producto de la actividad placentera del sexo. Completamente diferente a esos delicados y finos cuerpos de mujeres, que en un pasado tuvo en su cama. Y esa diferencia, esa rotunda diferencia que tenía su cuerpo por un momento lo hacían repensarse concretamente si en algún pasado se hubiera imaginado estar de esa manera con un hombre.

Jamás. Nunca se hubiera deleitado con el placer prohibido que representaba para él, tener sexo con alguien del mismo sexo, si esa persona no fuera Martín, por supuesto. Porque Martín era el único hombre que él se doblegaría e incluso rogaría como un autentico mocoso precoz, por poder meterse entre sus piernas y tenerlo jadeando de placer, de lujuria. Porque lo sabía y siempre fue completamente sincero con Martín al plantearle que, era solo por él. Porque estaba completamente seguro que si se hubiera imaginado estar en una situación con otro hombre, como esa, vomitaría del solo asco.

En cambio con Martín, era diferente. Sentía el deseo, esa chispa de lujuria casi inmediata, por su cuerpo, por su boca, por su persona. Que ni siquiera con sus otras mujeres podía sentirlo.

Siempre fue un romántico, un idiota empedernido, enamorado con la infantil idea de que cada mujer que se cruzaba en su camino podía cubrir la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a completarlo. Sin embargo Martín, rompió por completo sus paradigmas. Él siempre fue directo cuando sus sentimientos salieron a flote; si Andrés quería solo sexo, Martín estaba dispuesto a dárselo por pleno amor hacia él; si Andrés buscaba su amistad, Martín se la daría, sería ese fiel mejor amigo; si Andrés quería un hermano que lo aconsejara y que no podía encontrar en Sergio, él sería ese fraternal hermano. Martín podía ser todo eso y más. Pero... ¿Qué era actualmente Martín para él? Era el amor de su vida. Su eterna debilidad.

No había más que decir.

Era algo que estaba ahí, en el caudal del deseo que se derretía contra las sabanas de su cama, a la par de sus diversos fluidos corporales que los empapaban a ambos. Que estaban en esos deliciosos susurros amorosos, que Andrés se permitía susurrar como un devoto amante que se convertía cuando las manos de Martín se sumergían en su cabello para atraerlo en un beso fogoso, entregado.

Y su pene, empapado de lubricante entraba y salía de entre esas nalgas tonificadas que lo recibían, al ritmo en que esos tiernos muslos acunaban su cadera al rodearlo con firmeza. Creando la obra maravillosa que era Martín completamente extasiado de placer, con esas hermosas pupilas hinchadas y esos labios sedientos de amor, que no dudaban en recorrer su cuello para marcarlo, para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo. Lo que siempre le perteneció.

Reincorporándose un poco con ayuda de sus brazos, sintió rápidamente esas manos gruesas pasar por encima de sus costados, delineando los músculos de sus omóplatos, mientras descansando allí, acariciaban los músculos de su espalda con delicadeza. Con devoción, una devoción que definitivamente hacían dudar de quién era el amante o el amado en esos momentos. Pero...¿Importaba? Andrés estaba completamente seguro que si Martín le pediría que le entregara todo el oro de España, en ese momento, ya se encontraría organizando el mejor atraco de su vida, con tal de complacerlo. Lo haría, lo haría si eso significaba seguir mirando sus ojos con la forma en la cual lo estaban mirando ahora.

La obra de arte más hermosa que sus ojos pudieran observar y sus manos retratar, se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos, con un hermoso anillo que llevaba un elegante "Berlín", grabado en su interior.

Abriendo su boca, devoró la suya con lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de su sabor, de la textura de sus labios al succionarlos con los suyos. Delineando el filo de sus dientes con el borde de su lengua, mientras sentía cómo sus testículos ya tensos e hinchados, obligaban a su polla a liberarse. A venirse en su interior, mientras esas anchas piernas lo apretaban más hacía él, y un suspiro terminaba de caer en sus labios junto con ese espesa calidez que baño ambos abdómenes tensos.

Apoyando su frente contra la suya, Andrés no se resistió a soltar un suave y ronco— Te quiero, Martín...—que fue solamente contestado por una clara mirada extasiada, sin aliento. Besándolo, él se tomó el trabajo de entre jadeos salir de su interior, arrebatando un suave quejido de protesta de Martín, que le causo cierta diversión.

Anudando el condón, lo lanzó bajo de la cama sin mucha preocupación, luego lo recogería mañana por la mañana. Desplomándose a su lado, con un pesado brazo rodeando su cintura y una larga pierna, subiéndose por su cadera para atraerlo en un beso que termino sonoramente contra ese hombro caliente y salado de sudor.

A Andrés le encantaba acurrucarse, adoraba sentir el cuerpo de su amante entre sus brazos antes de dormir. Disfrutaba gratamente sentir la compañía de sus ex esposas recostadas contra su pecho, luego de hacer el amor. Dormirse con el calor ajeno bañándolo, mientras los residuos de los orgasmos hacían efecto de somníferos perfectos.

Pero Martín no era sus ex esposas. Ni siquiera para esos temas.

Por lo que no fue sorpresa para él notar cómo su esposo se escabullía de su lado rápidamente apartando su mano, antes de caminar con precaución y lentitud hacía le baño de la habitación, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible para que nada se cayera al suelo.

Andrés, llevándose una mano hacia sus ojos para que la luz del baño no lo irritara, suspiró con pesadez. Anteriormente, que una mujer se apartara de él o rechazara sus caricias, después del sexo, lo hubiera encabronado de sobremanera. Llegando al punto a que ni siquiera se permitiría pensar en la idea de repetir por un largo tiempo. Era un ser orgulloso, que amaba ser adorado, difícilmente una muestra cruda de desfachatez como esa lo hubieran incentivado a seguir.

Pero por supuesto, eso pasaba con las mujeres. Porque con Martín, bueno...

La fría toalla mojada y empapada de jabón que chocaba en esos momentos contra su rostro, era la respuesta. Por lo que respirando sonoramente se permitió alzar su mano para tomarla con pesadez, mirando a su pareja a los pies de la cama, con una de sus manos puestas en su cintura y un espumante cepillo de dientes ya puesto dentro de su boca.

Martín era tan ordenado y limpio, que definitivamente debía quedar demasiado cansado cómo para que le permitiera de alguna manera acurrucarse sobre sus propios fluidos y las sabanas sucias. Y Andrés sabía que ningún "mimo" por más sugerente y placentero que sea, lo iban a obligar a despegarse de su cruda rutina de genio ordenado, como también sabía que para cansarlo, le hacía falta mucho más que dos rondas de sexo duro y pesado, con la energía caótica y enérgica que su esposo tenía.

Por lo que soltando una pequeña risita entre dientes se permitió pasar rápidamente aquella toalla mojada por encima de su torso y su entrepierna. Levantándose de la cama, pudo observar rápidamente como Martín quitaba las sabanas para arrojarlas a un lado de la habitación sobre el canasto de ropa sucia, sacando otras limpias del armario, solo después de tirar los condones usados a la basura y tender perfectamente las sabanas aún con el cepillo de dientes entre sus labios, Andrés lo vio caminar nuevamente al baño para enjugarse su boca y volver a la cama.

—¿Listo?¿Estás feliz ahora?— preguntó él, sin poder evitar rodar sus ojos con molestia. Si, definitivamente ninguna otra mujer había sido tan ordenada o quisquillosa con el tema de la limpieza o el orden después del sexo.

—Sí, señor...¡Ahora venga a descansar sobre mi escultural pecho de guerrero romano!—exclamó él juguetonamente, atrayéndolo rápidamente nuevamente a la cama para rodearlo con sus brazos con fuerza. Permitiéndole por fin acurrucarse a su lado.

—Eres tan ordenado— dijo simplemente Andrés, relajándose cómodamente contra esas caricias que iban a descasar sobre su cabello.

Bueno, lo reconocía, Martín era alguien muchísimo más ordenado que sus ex esposas, para todos los sentidos de la palabra y las situaciones post—coito, no eran una excepción. Ninguna de sus anteriores mujeres literalmente lo habían expulsado de la cama como si fuera un mocoso, para cambiar las sabanas y ordenar la habitación como si fuera un tic nervioso, le molestaría si lo hicieran.

Pero no con Martín, ni mucho menos cuando esos labios iban a parar contra sus cabellos depositando un suave beso, al ritmo en que los brazos de Morfeo los rodeaba a ambos.


End file.
